Project Maelstrom
by personazero
Summary: One October 10 Azazel found a young boy. Taking the boy under his wing he decided to train the boy as one of his projects. Now the world has a new Maelstrom appearing.
1. Chapter 1

_**So This idea came to me in a half daze state and within moment I was writting it down. I think people might like this idea.**_

_**Well this is kind side project if people like it then I might write the chapters for it faster. just let me know what you think of it**_

_**Rossweisse, Naruto age 21**_

_**Chapter 1: Wait I have to go on a date?**_

Azazel the current Governor General of the Fallen Angels and Grigori. A tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He is better known as a research fanatic to most. More importantly towards the Sacred Gears. Because of that he started to do projects with the Sacred Gears. Leading to the creation's of Artificial Sacred Gear. Powerful, but still left room for improvement. But that didn't mean that he didn't have other projects.

These projects were not human experimentation, they were more in the lines of caring for natural talents of people. Through normal means with training and guildence. With that some of research lead him to finding children homeless, abandoned, etc. All due to their powers they were born with. Azazel, for whatever reason always took these children in. He never had the intention to make them warriors for his group. No he just wanted them to have a home.

Looking to his side he saw his calender. He notice that October 10 was just around the corner. A small smile form on his face as he couldn't believe that it has been almost 20 years since he found one of the children. Naruto Uzumaki was the name of the child he found on that day years ago. And from that day that boy that one boy had been nothing but surprise's. From his natural talents to his quick pace on learning new skills. Now that boy chose to be one of his bodyguards.

"Master Azazel, Lord Odin and his bodyguard have arrived." Speak of the devil. The fallen angel was not surprise that the Norse God was coming to see him. He just had to talk to the Asgard about a chance of peace between the races. Without saying a word he close the intercom and walked towards his desk. Within moments three people walked into his office.

First person was his bodyguard, Naruto. He is a fair skin, standing at the same seight as Azazel, as he is a well-built man with blue eyes and sun kiss blonde hair. He was wearing a orange and black two-tone partial-zip jacket, that covers his upper body. He also had two belts, one crossing the other with orange fingerless glove. Black jeans with black combat boats to finish his appearance.

Behind him was a young woman that he knew was called Rossweisse. Dress in a light grey buiness suit was the beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and light blue eyes who appeared to be in her late teens. And the fallen angel had to admit not only was she beautiful but also very busty.

Next to the beautiful woman was a older man. The very man he wanted to meet, Odin. An elderly man with long, grey hair and a matching beard. He wears an eyepatch over his left eye. Odin is the chief deity of Norse mythology and leader of the Gods of Asgard.

"Lord Odin, it is such a pleasure that you accepted my invitation." The leader of fallen angels greeted the elderly man. Stroking his beard the god eyed the fallen angel. But Azazel just smiled to himself.

"Master Azazel can we get this meeting over with." The silvered haired beauty was just a little bit grumpy today. But there was a reason behind her sour mood.

"Rossweisse why are you still eager for our meeting to be done with. It's not like you have a hero waiting for you when you get home." Odin teased her. But his comment caused her to started seeing a little red. Clenching her fist she held herself from attempting to punch her boss. Old bastard, doesn't he knew that was a sensitive topic for her.

"Hey Ross, I got a fast way to solve your problem. How about we go on a date." The blonde grinned in her direction, waiting for her reply.

"Not again Naruto. How many times do I have too..."

"Why don't you accepted his date, Rossweisse." The silvered haired Valkyrie looked at the Norse god in shocked. "His birthday is not far away from now. You should accepted the young lad proposal."

"But Lord Odin..."

"The boy has been chasing you for three years now you should at least give him a chance." Odin clearlify his reason. "If anything it will give him the chance to see how come you never had a boyfriend." Odin teased her again. Rossweisse wanted to knock out the Norse God so much right now.

"What a good idea Lord Odin." Azazel gave a light clap. Turning to the blonde. "Take the young lady out. All that we are going to do is discusse a few boring matters. There is nothing to worry about for the mean time."

"But, but, but..." Rossweisse shuttered.

"Then its decided." Odin decleared. The silvered haired beauty couldn't believe they left her no choice on having a date today. While the blonde on the other hand was just left silently laughing to himself.

_*** Later in the day* **_

Naruto was standing outside a clothing store waiting for his date to get out of the store. One thing that they over look was the fact that Rossweisse was dress in a buiness suit. Not really a good thing to wear on a date. So now here he was waiting for the Valkyrie to buy a dress. She denied him a chance to watch her put on clothes, but he could live with that for now.

"I am ready too go." A nervous voice chimed behind the blonde. Naruto turned around to come to the sight of Rossweisse, but she didn't have her business suit. No instead she was dress in a light pink sundress with her normal pink ribbon in her hair. Judging from her expression she was nervous with him staring at her. But for the blonde he was happy to finally see her in something else other then a business suit.

"Beautiful..." The blonde manage to say. Rossweisse cheeks turned bright red. Rubbing her arm she tried to calm the burning sensation coming to her face. But she wasn't use to the someone calling her beautiful.

"Can... can we get this date started with." It felt odd to her that she was on a date. With how her life was growing up she throw herself to her studies but now that she was older she realize that she missed out on having friend let alone knowing how to deal with boys on a date.

"Come on Ross there is nothing to be nervous about." Grabbing her hand he brought her in close to him. He could see that she was out of her comfort zone just by being on this date. But the blonde was not going to let her remain nervous. She looked up and stared into his eyes. Giving her a foxy smile he had her before teleporting them to their destination.

Covered in a flash of light the two appeared in a forrest. Rossweisse open her eyes and notice that she was not only in a forrest but this forrest had a small lake and a cabinet. Taking a moment to admire her surroundings she couldn't help but enjoy the area he took her too.

"I hope you can enjoy this date Ross." Naruto told her, as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand. The silvered haired beauty looked at the blonde and watch him walked towards a table. Giving her a wave she hurried to him and took a seat across. Within moments a magic seal appear and a picnic basket appear before them.

"I really don't know what you enjoy to eat so I kind of packed everything that I could." Naruto told her, as he reach into the picnic basket.

"Did you have this entire date plan out for the moment Lord Odin showed up?" Rossweisse question the blonde not sure how he could have food ready for them since an hour ago they didn't even have this plan out.

"Not my plan it was actually Azazel plan. He bribed Odin to do this with a promise to take him to a oppai club." Naruto informed her as he finished taking the food. Rossweisse looked down and saw all the food he packed. All different types of sandwichs were place in front of her, along with containers filled with berries, fruit and even salad. Lastly was a apple pie. She could actually feel herself getting a little bit hungry just by looking at the food.

"Well dig in." And just like that the two started to eat there food. While the two ate they talked about a little bit of their past. From Rossweisse rapid grade skipping through high-school and college and how she got the degrading nickname, "The Valkyrie that's never had a boyfriend." While Naruto told her about choosing to becoming a body guard for Azazel.

An hour later, after they were finish eating, the two sat down near the lake. Rossweisse was about to open her mouth wondering why he brought her to the lake. But the moment she open her mouth the blonde placea finger on her lips.

"Just watch Ross." Naruto told her as he looked at the body of water. Rossweisse turned her attention towards the lake and notice that something was emerging from the water. Focus on the thing she notice that it was a small water fairy. A lot of water fairies seem to follow that one fairy to the surface of the water.

Within moments of them coming to the surface she watch as they all dance with each other. With fish once in a while jumping out of the water making small rainbows behind the water fairies. Rossweisse was amazed with the beauty of the scene in front of her. Without thinking about it she gasp the blonde hand and gave it a light squeeze and layed her head on his shoulder. Turning her head to look at the blonde she saw him turned in her direction and gave her a smile. She returned the smile. Within seconds they were both leaning towards each other.

Then their lips met. Both had just gave themselves to their first kiss. And both couldn't be happier. While Naruto was riding cloud nine, Rossweisse was happy that she finally had a chance at happiness. She was happy that Odin made her go out on this date and even happier that she found a nice person.

_**end of chapter**_

_**what did you think**_

_**leave a review**_

_**before anyone ask this is taking place before the start of the series**_

_**well leave a review and tell me if i should update faster for this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2 fix minor mistake

_**Sorry for the long delay, alot of events had happen whiched delayed me writting**_

_**but back with a chapter**_

_**hopefully you like it**_

_**reposted to fix a minor mistake**_

_**Chapter 2: He said what now!?**_

Naruto let out a groan as he slowly sat up in his bed. His eye's slowly opening as he took in his surroundings. Yes, he was in his room and there was nothing new about his room. But something did feel different. Looking down he saw a slim arm drape across his chest. Following the arm he found out who it was connected to, Rossweisse. A large smile started to form on the blonde face.

He couldn't help but be happy knowing that the silver hair beauty was the one he was waking up to in the morning. They had only started to date a few months back and they just seem to fly by. No they were not having intercourse, mainly due to Rossweisse up bringing. But that didn't stop her from staying the night in his home from time to time. Softly grabbing her hand he took her arm off his chest and slowly set it down to allow him to get out of bed.

Walking too the restroom he turned the faucets handles and let the water flow down. Quickly he started to splash the water on his face to wake him up. Closing the handle he walked back into his room to find his bed now empty. Taking a look around his bedroom he finally found the lady in question. Rossweisse, dress in a oversized jersery that reached to her knees, was searching through one of his dresser drawer. Within seconds she found what she was looking for and pulled out pieces of clothing.

"Oi, hey Naruto." She greeted him after turning around. A change of clothes in hand as she slwoly walked towards the bathroom. Naruto gave her a light greeting before giving her a small peak on the cheek as she walked into the restroom to shower. This was nothing new for the blonde as they have dated for a few months by now. He was already getting use to her being her in the morning. He also didn't want to admit it but she has taken over some parts of his home.

Without giving it a second thought he walked to the kitchen to started preparing their meal. As he looked around he couldn't figure out what to make for the both of them. Walking to the bathroom, he heard the shower going and knowing the silver haired beauty she had locked the door, he knocked on the door.

"Hey what do you want for breakfest?" Since the blonde has always been living on his own he was use to cooking for himself. That also meant that he needed to learn different types of food to cook. Anything that wasn't fast food or instant cooked.

"Uhmm," hearing the shuffing in the bathroom, "well how about pancakes? Or something fast to make..." Naruto grinned to himself, she just gave him free ranged on to make anything he wanted.

"No ramen!" He heard her quickly shouted. The blonde face fell. Dang she knew what he wanted to eat. But he also knew why she told him that.

"But ramen is good! There is no proof that you gaining those few pounds a few weeks ago was from ramen!" As soon as those words left his mouth a magical rune appeared behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw that it was charging. Before he could protest the rune zapped him in the behind.

"Sorry!" Naruto nearlly shouted, but was able to stop himself. The zapped was light but it still stung getting hit by the magical attack. He knew that he was getting to get hit, but he couldn't stop himself from making the joke.

"Did you wash my clothes from the last time I was here?" Rossweisse ask him, but he could hear the light under tone of anger in her voice. But the blonde knew how to get back on her good side.

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto answer her as he started to head back into the kitchen. After taking two steps the blonde stop in his tracks and face the bathroom again. "Hey! If yourgoing to have me wash your clothes here; and keep some of your more _feminine _products around my house then you might as well move in." After the words came out of his mouth he realize that he just made a large mistake. And his girlfriend seem to have have just as surprise as him if the large tump was any clue.

"Wait what did you say?!" Rossweisse voice was trumbling. Naruto knew that what he just said was a big step in any relationship.

"Uhm, uhm." The blonde didn't know on how to recover from his big mouth. "I said I will start on those pancakes." Naruto didn't give her the chance to say anything before he quickly ran out of the area and back into the kitchen. It was a tactical retreat on his part. It was done to give him some time to think of something to tell her.

Quickly getting the necessary ingredients to make pancakes he started on their breakfest. It wasn't long before he was finish with making the pancakes. Looking at the time he notice that 20 minutes had past.

"Food is ready!" He heard a muffle reply but didn't hear her footsteps coming to the kitchen. he knew that meant that she was still getting dress and needed some more time before she came down to eat her food. And it also meant that he had more time to think of an excuse as to why he told her about why he told her to move in with her. For him it was just a simple slip of the tongue, butit was still a large slip of the tongue.

He heard a muffle back reply, but the silver haired beauty didn't come down right away. It was minutes later when his blue eye girlfriend finally made her way down. Dress in her business attire, she quickly sat down across from the blonde. A light blush on her face as she nervously suffle in her seat. Naruto notice the blush but choose to not comment on it. The blonde put her plate in front of her before grabbing a plate for himself.

"Uhm, Rossweisse can... can we talk about what I said earlier?" Naruto wanted to shut down the problem now before it nagged them even further. Rossweisse head snapped up as she stared at the blonde bodyguard, she was not sure how to answer him.

"Well you see... What I had mean to say," For the blonde it was still not easy for him to find the words and his approach was not helping him either. "...maybe you should." In a blinding flash of a light a seal appeared and quickly moved towards Naruto. The blonde saw that it was a message being sent towards him.

**"Come to my lab now Naruto."** The message ended and vanish from his sight. The blonde let out a sigh of relief, feeling that the message had saved him from making any furhter mistakes for the day. He felt a little bad that he had to leave Rossweisse so early in the morning but knew he needed to get away from her.

Giving a light shrug of his shoulders, the blonde let out a light chuckle. "Looks like I have to go to work." Naruto stood up and walked over to the silver haired beauty and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Taking a few steps away from his girlfriend he summon a transport circle, before he could leave the women that he was trying to get a way from grab his sleeve. The spiky haired male look at her to see what she wanted.

"Can... Can we talk about what you said when you get back?" She nervously ask him, keeping her glaze on the floor. Naruto couldn't blame her, he knew that they were both put in a awkward position.

Lifting her chin up, he looked into her beautiful blue eyes as he large smile formed on his face. "Yeah we can." Naruto gave her a quick kiss on the lips before stepping into the circle. Rossweisse smiled, happy that they left on a good note.

In a matter of seconds the blonde was in the office of Azazel. The whisker face teen saw that his father figure was sitting at this desk waiting for the blonde. Giving a light nod to the Fallen Angel, he awaited for the Leader to inform him on why he was called.

"So Naruto, did you finally do the sweaty dance with Rossweisse?" The Fallen Angel ask his bodyguard, his tone lace with a small trace of teasing. The blonde gained a angry ticked mark on his forehead.

"Is that why you called me in?!" Naruto nearly shouted at the blonde haired male.

Letting out a chuckle, the Fallen Angel stood up and started to walk to his lab. "I would like to know if my little boy has finally become a man." He tease him, as Naruto followed behind him.

"None of your business!" Naruto was close to punching the man. No they hadn't, but no one needed to know what the couple were doing.

"There's a lot of ladies that would let you have a chance at them. All you have to do is ask them and they will drop to there knees for you." Naruto was getting even angrier with the Fallen Angel. "Why I believe if you had asked Raynare in the past she would gladly have done anything you ask or wanted."

"I don't want anyone but Rossweisse! Plus I don't want your slopply seconds, thirds or even your tenth!" It was taking all of the blonde self control to not deck the Fallen leader.

"Haha well besides my past experience with some of the ladies, I do have some news to give you." Naruto looked at he blonde wondering what he had to say. "I lost contact with Raynare a few days ago."

"And you want me to check her last known location?"

"No I am going to check on her last location. She was on surveillance duty on a boy that might of held one of the Longinus. Now with me lossing contact I need to confirm the details on my own and possibility fix any damage she might of done." The Fallen Angel tone change all to serious.

"So why did you call me in then?" This is were Naruto knew that Azazel had a job for him. Something only one of the power houses could accomplish.

"While I go to Kuoh, I need you to go to Germany." Naruto gave him a hard stare wondering why he had to go to another country. "Our old buddy Walburga has been sighted in Germany and I need you to bring her in. If you can't bring her in, at least try to take away her Sacred Gear: Incinerate Anthem away from her."

"Is the goal taking the Longinus away from her?" Naruto had met the sacred gear user in the past and he could honestly say she was a evil women. She enjoyed inflicting pain to her opppents and love to make them suffer. She was also the type to scarfice her people to save her own life. A truly evil person.

"My goal is to take all Longinus away from there soul less user's. Some of those Longinus can destory the world and I do not want to see that happen. Without a system of check and balances there is no way on knowing who was blessed with these gears."

"Any reason on why you are so focus on the Longinus?" Azazel gave a hard stare at the blonde before taking a deep breathe.

"As of right now I only know of who five of the Longinus possessor are. But the other eight have not shown up." Azazel let out a small growl. "And knowing that the other nine haven't shown up as of yet something is going on. Someone is hiding those nine, and if someone is hiding them then there training them to fight. My question is who is finding them and why are they being trained to fight. Who are there targets and what changes will they make when they show themselves."

"Don't worry then... I will bring results back." Naruto told him as he walked away from the Fallen Angel. The human bodyguard knew that Azazel was not only being serious but was worrying for the future. Now was the time for the blonde human to try and get some answers for his father figure.

_**End of chapter**_

_**leave a review**_

_**the more reviews the faster I work on the fic and try to get the next chapter up**_

_**before anyone ask Azazel being serious and being out of character, he always seem to be goofy around Issei but serious when he was alone**_

_**Since Highschool DXD is told from Issei POV I had Naruto do his own thing while Issei still goes through his own thing,**_

_**Makes for a better plot I think**_

_**well leave a review**_


End file.
